


Off Limits

by angery_afton



Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Looking for Answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angery_afton/pseuds/angery_afton
Summary: Into the garage.





	Off Limits

Although his father never divulged what he did for a living, Michael was clever. In those instances where he would leave in the early morning, the cautious teenager would peer from his bedroom doorway or window, hoping his brief glimpses would uncover the answer.

They did not. As cautious as Michael was, William was double, triple so - locking his bedroom door behind him with the only set of house keys before heading down the stairs, his jacket and shoes already on. 

His father's constant suspicion was frightening and overbearing to say the least, but it was something else that perturbed Michael most of all. It wasn't the dusty box of picture frames in the basement, or the empty bedrooms with stripped wallpaper, or the chaos of his mismatched childhood memories...

It was the garage.

He understood certain places were 'off-limits' well enough, but he was a senior - nearly a legal adult. Plus, there was something about how William spoke of the garage that felt almost... somber. How could a cold, hardened man like his father be made so vulnerable? The very idea terrified Michael.

_I need to know. I need to know why things are the way they are. Why is father so secretive? Why won't he tell me anything about his work, or the past? Why does this house feel so empty? Why do my memories make more sense than my reality?_

_Enough. I'm choosing to do this for me, and if it breaks father's trust or hurts him, so be it._

Entrusting Michael with the house keys that particular morning would prove to be a grave mistake.


End file.
